


Art: Мир, который мы сотворили

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Каждый дом повторяет процесс творенья в миниатюре.Особенно тот, что создан магией среди разрушенного мира, возрождаемого заново.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Art: Мир, который мы сотворили

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Характер скверный, не женат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490836) by [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/it2ywct)


End file.
